Her Shattered Heart
by Shariki
Summary: Sakura has been in deep emotional pain since Sasuke left. She's single and left in the dark. Too soon for her shattered heart, Sasuke comes back and someone else admits their feelings for her. What will happened? Will her heart ever mend? R&R KakaXSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, boredom strikes again! So here is another Naruto fanfic!**

**Her Shattered Heart**

**Lonely**

She sat alone on the old bench in the park. It was almost in the heart of Konoha and was vacated at the moment. She sighed and placed her head in her hands while she once again tried to untangle the mess of emotions in her head.

The once annoying and childish Sakura, was now a slimming and seductive woman. Her hair was still short but more stylish and she had more a figure. Her emerald eyes held wisdom, pain, and understanding. Her pale skin reflected the sunlight and her pink tank top and black skirt stirred slightly in the breeze, making her shiver.

She was thirteen when Sasuke had left. It had been five years and there hadn't been a word about him for a month now. She still held some devotion to the man she had pledged herself to.

A presence nearby snapped her back to reality but she did not look up from her hands. She sat in silence, waiting for the person nearby to either walk away, or speak up.

"Sakura, Tsunade wants to see you," a familiar husky voice said softly.

"I'm coming," Sakura said and stood up. She quickly regained her composure and smiled at the concerned Naruto.

"Sakura…don't tell you're thinking about that again…" Naruto said worriedly as he walked beside her.

"I'm not," Sakura lied.

Naruto frowned and kept silent all the way to Tsunade's office.

"Sakura, have a seat. There is something of importance…that Naruto, you, and Kakashi need to hear, or see would be a better way to put it," Tsunade said.

"I would sit," Kakashi said softly and motioned to the only available chair in the room. Kakashi and Naruto moved to stand behind her and Sakura eyed Tsunade with a confused expression.

"Come in," Tsunade said.

"Tsunade I don't think this is a good idea," Kakashi said warningly but the door slid open and a dark-haired man entered the room. His onyx eyes scanned the room and rested on Sakura.

Sakura's face paled whiter than Hinata's ever had. Her hands clenched the cushions on the chair. Memories and pain rolled through Sakura's mind and she started quivering with fear, anger, and pain.

Naruto looked down at Sakura in alarm and Kakashi placed a soft hand on her shoulder.

Tsunade looked back and forth between Sasuke and Sakura, waiting for something to be said or done.

"Hello," Sasuke said softly.

Tears began rolling down her face and her eyes were shut tight.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said worriedly.

Of course, he was the only one that knew her pain.

"Sakura…" Kakashi said sadly.

"Why all the tears?" Sasuke asked with an expressionless face.

"You…you…!" Sakura cried out without finishing her sentence and leapt from her chair.

Sasuke moved to the side to let her pass but before she did, she punched him into the wall.

Sakura left sobbing. Her heart felt like it had been ripped apart again. She ran to her empty house and collapsed on the floor clutching her chest and crying uncontrollably.

A while later she crawled over to the couch and sat in silence, not thinking, and hardly breathing.

There was several knocks at the door but she didn't get off the couch to answer the door. She didn't seem to move except for the slight rise and fall of her chest.

"So help me Sakura I'll break down this door!" Came Ino's furious voice.

Sakura didn't respond and soon the promised crash of the door opening came. Ino stormed in furiously and placed her hands on her hips when she entered the living room. However, the angry mask evolved into a loving sisterly mask as she walked over and sat down next to Sakura.

"Naruto took the liberty of telling me what happened Sakura dear. I know it's hard but you can't do what you did after her left," Ino said softly as she gave Sakura a small squeeze.

"I know," Sakura said softly, her lips barely moved in reply and more tears seemed to make there way down her cheeks.

"Oh Sakura," Ino sighed.

"I don't know Ino, I just don't know what to do now that he's back," Sakura said.

Ino glanced at the clock and gasped.

"I'm sorry Sakura but I have to go train with my cell, please don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, okay?" Ino pleaded before leaving.

Sakura sat in silence until the sky darkened. She somehow snapped herself out of her trance and looked around the room like she was lost.

She shook her head to clear her head and stretched. She bit her lip as she recalled the events that had happened that day. Sakura shook her head again, her soft pink hair swinging lightly. She looked out the window and decided to change into something before meeting some friends at the bar.

She changed into a black and pink tank with baggy black pants and grabbed her purse before leaving. Right as she left, she bumped into Ino.

"Sakura! Well…I can see you've collected yourself. Heading to the bar?" Ino asked with a small smile.

Sakura nodded and re-shouldered her purse. Ino smiled a reassuring smile and lead her old friend/enemy to the nearest bar.

"Naruto!" Ino said happily as they entered. Ino flounced over to her boyfriend and planted a kiss on his cheek before sitting down.

Sakura sat in-between Hinata and Shikamaru.

"How are you Sakura?" Shikamaru asked and then kissed Temari on the head.

"I'm okay," Sakura said softly.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. He knew something was wrong.

"Sakura…I heard from Ino what happened…do you need a girl's night?" Hinata whispered to her.

"I probably do Hinata," Sakura sighed.

"Hinata, try this drink," Sai said has he released her hand and slid the drink towards her.

"I bet you're only getting her drunk so you can get in her pants," Kiba said after taking a long drink of wine.

Sai didn't respond but only encouraged Hinata to drink the alcoholic drink.

"So I invited someone but I'm not sure if it's the best idea…" Naruto said as he pushed Ino off of his lap.

"What's not a good idea?" Shino asked.

"Well…" he said as he shot an apologetic look at Sakura.

Her eyes widened as she took in what he meant.

"It's too late to tell him not to come," Naruto said quickly.

"Baka!" Ino said angrily and hit his head.

"Sakura…" Shikamaru said as he looked at Sakura's pained expression.

"I'm here," a gruff voice said.

"I'm leaving," Sakura said abruptly and shouldered her purse. She brushed past her long time crush but his arm stopped her.

She froze, and so did everyone else.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he looked down at her.

Emerald eyes met onyx ones and they read each other like a book.

Sakura saw the pain, the strength, and the loneliness while Sasuke saw the pain, the loneliness, the emptiness.

"Let me go," Sakura managed to say.

Sasuke let his arm drop.

Tears once again threatened to overflow and she hurried away. Sasuke watched after her with a sad expression. He knew why she couldn't stay near him.

Sakura hurried through the streets until she got to her house and fumbled with the keys.

"Let me help you with that," a familiar voice said soothingly.

A pair of strong hands gently took the keys out of the pinkette's quivering hands. He unlocked the door and waited for Sakura to move. When she didn't, he picked her up bridal style and entered the house.

"Kakashi…why did he have to come now?" Sakura asked as he set her on the couch.

"I'm not sure but he has his reasons," Kakashi said softly and sat next to the broken hearted pinkette.

"I don't know what to do with him here now…I'll have to see him everyday and deal with what he did…I don't know…" Sakura said as she tried to think of what to do.

Kakashi saddened at the pinkette's distraught face. "Shush Sakura…don't worry about him, I'll protect you. I'll do anything you need me to."

"Anything?" Sakura asked in wonder as she looked up into her old sensei's face.

"Anything," he said with a smile and kissed her forehead. And with a poof he was gone.

"My old sensei just kissed me…" Sakura thought as she felt the spot on her forehead.

**What did you think? Review please and if you have any idea's please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking so long, been super busy but here you go! I'll try and update sooner okay?**

**Her Shattered Heart**

**Tears**

She stood next to a splintered tree, barely breaking a sweat as she took deep, calming breaths. She brushed the loose strands of hair out of her face and focused the chakra in her fists as she found another motionless target.

"Damn him," she muttered and quickly obliterated the defenseless tree.

Tears threatened to overflow but she fought them back. It had been a few weeks since his return and she had been avoiding him at all costs. She had also been practicing to hide her emotions and lock away the feeling of love for her betrayer.

"Hey Sakura, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me," someone asked from behind her.

She spun around and let a small smile take over a look of fury on her face. Naruto was climbing over the splinters and occasionally got poked.

"Sure thing Naruto," she said and dusted herself off.

He led her through the trees and they talked about trivial things like other people's relationships and blond moments.

"Get to the point Naruto, I know you came to talk about something else," she sighed. She leaned up against a tree and folded her arms.

"You're right…I actually wanted to talk to you…about you," he said.

"What about me?" She asked, slightly confused.

"You've been blocking everyone out, you're becoming like Shino and Sasuke," Naruto said.

Sakura unconsciously hugged herself as the feelings of loss ad pain threatened to tear her apart further than they already had.

"And every time someone says something about him you always do that, we know you aren't willing to face him but you have to let us help you. You're becoming like a robot on command, almost like you were when he left five years ago," he said softly.

"You're right, I'm not willing to face him, but I'd rather be a robot than a blubbering idiot," Sakura said harshly.

"Please Sakura, I have always been here for you, helping you, can't you let me again?" Naruto pleaded.

Sakura's emerald eyes dimmed with tears and Naruto embraced her in a tight hug.

"You're going to have to get over him sometime," Naruto whispered in her tangled mess of pink locks.

"But how can you heal a shattered heart when the one who broke it is the only one who can fix it," she whispered back between small sobs.

"That's what you're thinking, you just need to look past, for someone else. I'm sure there is someone out there for you besides him," he said.

"Thanks Naruto," she sighed and slowed her crying.

"Anytime Sakura, I'm going to get some ramen, I'm hungry," he said and his stomach rumbled to prove his words were true.

Sakura laughed in spite of herself.

"Glad I could make you laugh, see you around Sakura," he said gleefully and took off to his favorite ramen stand.

Sakura stood motionless for awhile, letting the breeze gently brush her and the calming sounds of the woods soothe her frayed nerves. She closed her eyes for a moment and an emotionless mask took over the sad look she had worn only moments before.

'I guess I'll just meditate,' she thought to herself and sat cross legged on the soft ground. She closed her eyes and let herself drift.


End file.
